


all night

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Your FWB arrives but you have eyes for someone else
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 3





	all night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting fics online for a month today so to celebrate I created this self serving PWP fic - also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

Sitting in the common room with the rest of the team while the movie plays you feel easily distracted, you can’t quite put your finger on it but something feels off. You’re just grabbing your popcorn when you see it, the flash of lightning outside, announcing Thor’s entrance, closely followed by the more discreet green flash at the end of the corridor. 

Getting up, you walk to the kitchen, smiling at your friends and grabbing a drink to ease your nerves. You didn’t want to do anything with Loki tonight but he knows you? too well and he always manages to talk you into bed.

Thor picks you up in a bone crushing hug a moment later, telling you how much he missed you and almost begging you to make the hot chocolate that he loves so much. You stand talking at the counter for 15 mins while he drinks, catching up and just enjoying talking to him when you feel a cool but pleasant feeling rubbing around your clit.

Standing up straight and adjusting yourself subtly, the feeling reduces but never fully goes away. You go back to talking about Thor’s latest adventure and the feeling comes back, this time stronger and more distracting. Excusing yourself, you go to find the man you absolutely know is responsible, you sit down next to him, raising your eyebrow and moaning softly when he uses his magic once again, only this time making you feel full and needy for him. Groaning at the smirk on his face you grab his arm and ask him to stop before it gets too good and your friends all get to witness something they really shouldn’t.

“Are you sure you really want me to stop, little one?” He whispers in your ear, licking around the shell and using his magic to make your whole body feel tingly. You look across the room and your eyes land on him, the reason you don’t want things to go as they usually do when the brothers visit. You know he’s watching you too, out of the corner of his eye, you can see his jaw clench and his fists tighten as he tries to remain calm. 

The two of you had been trying to organise a date for the last two weeks but life just kept happening and this was the first night off either of you had in a long time. Not wanting your friends to know about it until there was something to know, you both decided to wait until people were more distracted. 

Following your gaze across the room, Loki realises what’s going on and chuckles low in your ear. “So you’re interested in soldiers now, is that right, little one?”. You look up at him flushed with embarrassment and nod your head, he smiles and suddenly stops what he’s doing, a whine slipping out of your mouth at the sudden loss of feeling. He grabs some popcorn, eating a few pieces before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and whispers, “He’s listening to us right now, aren’t you, Sergeant Barnes?” Surprisingly you see a small nod from him and slap Loki’s chest when you feel a chuckle vibrate through him.

“How about we put on a little show for the Sergeant? Show him what he’s missing out by wasting time and not having you in his bed right now.” You look over at Bucky, then at Loki and a devious smirk crosses your face. You nod ever so slightly, a movement he picks up on easily, and with a little flick of his wrist you start to feel good again.

Warmth floods your whole body, setting you on fire, all of your nerves seem to be stimulated at once. Remembering where you are, you grip the armrest with one hand, squeezing it and regulating your breathing so you don’t moan out loud. You forget that you’re playing with the god of mischief, a fact that you’re reminded of when he watches you taking your deep slow breaths and he adds that feeling of fullness back again.

You squeak out a little moan and look around to see if anyone has noticed but your eyes, as they always do, land on Bucky. He’s still watching you out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip and clenching his fist. You feel a sense of pride wash over you thinking you could have this effect on him but it doesn’t last long.

Loki doesn’t much like you being distracted and before you can object you’re laying down on your bed, hands tied to the headboard and the god standing at the foot of the bed watching you. “Loki what are you doing?” he holds a finger in the air, silently asking you to wait. Watching him closely you’re about to protest when you hear your door swing open, you watch as Bucky walks round the corner, looking at the scene in front of him and taking a seat in the corner of the room.

“Please continue,” he motions to Loki, raising his eyebrow and challenging you both to stop. You grip the headboard as best you can while your wrists are bound and moan out as he continues to use his magic on you, closing your eyes and arching your back into the feeling, you can feel your underwear sticking to you as your juices soak into them. He brings you to the edge in a matter of moments, your throat sore from the moaning, you whine when he stops and look up at him.

“Loki, please,” you beg, but he's barely paying you any attention. Instead his eyes are on the soldier sitting in the corner, currently fighting against the tightness in his sweatpants as he watches you. Loki rolls his eyes then grins as one of his clones stands behind him, gripping his shoulders and whispering in his ear. You have no idea what's happening but you feel the familiar tingle start to build up again, chanting his name as you writhe on the bed, you turn to look at Bucky and are shocked to see him with his head thrown back, hands in his hair moaning out. 

Your orgasm rushes through you and you scream out for Loki, hearing Bucky doing the same, your hands are suddenly freed and you feel almost boneless. You catch your breath as you sit up and motion both men to join you on the bed. Bucky almost looks shy as he walks over slowly and lays down next to you. “I didn’t even have to take your clothes away and look at you both, already so satisfied. The night is just beginning though, my little pets.” Leaning forward, he grips Bucky's hair at the roots and pulls him close, kissing him firmly and pushing his tongue in while you watch. “We are going to have so much fun tonight, little ones,” he says, using his magic to remove everyone’s clothes in a flash, both men turn to look at you and each lean down, kissing your neck and collarbone, their hands exploring your body as they settle in beside you.

You close your eyes and just relax, letting the two of them explore their way down your body. Suddenly, you feel Loki get off the bed, opening your eyes you pout at him when he sits in the seat previously occupied by the man currently easing his way between your legs. “Let me watch, just imagine i’m not here.” You almost go to protest but you feel two metal fingers work into you and you turn to the smiling man looking at you, his eyes almost a different colour as he stares up at you, curling his fingers just right, a twinkle in his eyes as your thighs tremble around him. 

“Focus on me, doll.” You can’t take your eyes away from him as he dips his head down, gently licking your clit while continuing to push his fingers in and out. Laying back, you pinch and pull on your nipples when you feel your hands being pulled up and above your head. Looking over at Loki, he smirks and shakes his head, raising his eyebrow as if daring you to complain. Smiling at him, you’re used to how controlling he can be in the bedroom, you lay your head back down but squeak out in surprise a moment later when Bucky nips at your thigh. “I asked you to focus on me.” He smirks up at you when you clench at his firm tone.

Pulling his fingers out and sitting back, watching you squirm for him, he sucks them one by one. “Mmm delicious doll, tell me what you want.” You try to speak but your words won’t come out, both of you look over at Loki and he just shrugs before shushing you, gloating at your frustration before releasing your wrists and standing up, stalking over to you both and standing on the edge of the bed, he tilts your chin up and looks in your eyes.

“How about you show the Sergeant how good you are with this pretty little mouth while I have some fun of my own.” He leans down, kissing you and biting your bottom lip before you get on all fours, crawling into position in front of Bucky.

You smile up at him before licking his precum, moaning as you feel Loki pushing into you from behind. Between Loki thrusting forward and Bucky pushing deeper into your mouth, you’ve never felt fuller, focusing on breathing and not choking, you get distracted bythe noise you can hear above you. Trying to look up as best you can, you get a glimpse of the two men kissing before Loki holds your head in place, you focus on the cock in your mouth, clenching when you hear one of them moaning. “Oh, did you like that, little one?” Loki leans down and strokes your face gently. “You like the idea of us together?”.

Noddingas well as you can, he kisses your cheek before standing back up, gripping your hips and pounding into you. Every thrust pushes your head further down on Bucky’s member until your nose is touching his pelvis, drool running down your chin, you feel him spill down your throat with a loud moan before pulling back. You suck in a deep breath and moan out as the magic silencing you is lifted, it doesn’t take much longer before you cum hard, gripping the blanket beneath you and almost screaming at the sensation. 

Laying down on the bed to calm yourself, Loki leans over the top of you, kissing you and almost certainly tasting Bucky on your tongue. Laying down next to you both, he passes out bottles of water and relaxes for a moment, taking a drink before turning on his side to face you. “Drink up doll, you’re going to need your energy”.


End file.
